POTC Christmas Collection
by Pirate Oncer
Summary: A collection of our favorite Christmas classics set to the style of the wonderful pirates that we love! Everyone is welcome to join and sing as they please, but remember... It's a Pirate's Life for Me! Yo Ho, Yo Ho!
1. Chapter 1

A Pirate Wonderland

Author: PiratessDesire

Rating: G

A/N: I am very much in the Christmas spirit, so I thought it might be fun to adapt some of my favorite Christmas songs into a Pirates of the Caribbean style! This will be a series of songs that I will change the lyrics to make it more POTC. I ask you all to just read and enjoy these things, and if you want sing them and try to get the tune. It's all just for fun! Please tell me what you think and if you would like a certain favorite song of yours to be rewritten in this style, please tell me! I'd be more than happy to write it!

This first one is after the At Worlds End, where no one had to die or become captain of the Flying Dutchman. Set to the time of "Winter Wonderland".

~•~

 _Pirates sing_

 _Are ya listening?_

 _On their face_

 _Gold teeth glistening_

 _A beautiful sight_

 _Let's all start a fight_

 _Sailing in a pirate wonderland_

 _Gone away_

 _Is the Company_

 _Here to stay_

 _Is lots of rum for me_

 _Sing a pirate song_

 _As we go along_

 _Sailing in a pirate wonderland_

 _On an island we can build a sand man_

 _And pretend that he is Captain Teague_

 _He'll ask "Are you drunk?"_

 _And we'll say "No man!"_

 _But pick us up some rum for our intrigue_

 _Later on_

 _We'll conspire_

 _As we drink_

 _By the fire_

 _We are not afraid_

 _Fight to run away_

 _Sailing in a pirate wonderland_

 _On an island we can build a sand man_

 _Pretend that he is Master of the Sea_

 _We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Sand Man_

 _And then we'll sing "A Pirate's Life for Me"_

 _There's a storm_

 _Ain't it thrillin'?_

 _Steal a ship_

 _Raid and pillage_

 _We'll plunder and drink_

 _Until we all sink_

 _Sailing in a pirate wonderland_

 _Aye, we're sailing in a pirate wonderland!_

~•~

There is the first song of hopefully many! Hope you liked it and it put you in the holiday spirit!


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Hunt

Author: PiratessDesire

Rating: G

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: An extended version to fit the whole story! To the tune of "Jingle Bells", I give you Jack's side of the story during Dead Man's Chest!

~•~

 _Sailing through the seas_

 _On the deck of the Black Pearl_

 _Passing the palm trees_

 _Traveling all the world (Yo ho, ho!)_

 _Captain Sparrow swings_

 _To steal all from the fight_

 _What fun it is to blow up things_

 _Then sleep soundly at night_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _One silent, rum-less night_

 _When no one was around_

 _Jack went down to the hold_

 _There was a big, huge sound_

Yes, Bootstrap Bill was there

 _And told him of the beast_

 _He put the Black Spot on his hand_

 _It was scary at the least_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Stuck in a random place_

 _Their trip was not that brief_

 _They all got held captive_

 _Then Jack was made the chief_

 _The next part wasn't clear_

 _But roasting isn't fun_

 _And after some insane escapes_

 _It seemed best just to run_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Sailing upriver_

 _And Meeting Tia D._

 _She said some obeah clues_

 _Didn't understand fully_

 _But then at a shipwreck_

 _Jack finally gets a deal_

 _99 souls aboard a ship_

 _Can't believe that it was real_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh_ , _treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _The Faithful Bride was wild_

 _And Gibbs had a hard time_

 _Finding dumb old men_

 _That can't commit a crime_

 _Norrington showed up_

 _Wanted Jack to shed some blood_

 _But before he had a chance to shoot_

 _He was rolling in the mud_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Once he had a crew_

 _Jack decided to make sail_

 _But before he climbed on board_

 _He was asked out by a male_

 _Lucky, it's Elizabeth_

 _But then Jack had a thought_

 _The_ _compass pointed straight and true_

 _He knew he had her caught_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Back upon his ship_

 _Jack attempted to propose_

 _But she just turned him down_

 _He didn't get too close_

 _Needed to break his curse_

 _His compass won't stay still_

 _He didn't think it could get worse_

 _And then along came Will_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Caught in a three-way fight_

 _His head, he couldn't feel_

 _So he grabbed the key_

 _And jumped out of the wheel_

 _He had his jar of dirt_

 _The heart was in his hand_

 _He stuffed the thump-thump in the pot_

 _Then rowed right off of land_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Sailing happily_

 _Jack was filled with pride_

 _But just then Davy Jones_

 _Had surfaced at the side_

 _Jack quipped some insults fast_

 _The canons weren't quite fair_

 _And right after the dirt jar broke_

 _The thump-thump wasn't there_

 _Oh_ , _treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Jack tried to run away_

 _Everything was going fine_

 _But just when he was safe_

 _He stepped right out of line_

 _He shot the Kraken down_

 _She looked him in the eye_

 _She said that he was a good man_

 _Then left him there to die_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _Oh, treasure hunt, treasure hunt_

 _Hunting night and day_

 _Oh, what fun it is to raid,_

 _Pilfer your guts away (Aye!)_

 _~•~_

Yes it's a bit long, but I REALLY wanted to put the whole movie in there because this song is just so perfect for it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
